


Are you leaving ?

by Togetherbreakfast



Category: Creek - Fandom, South Park
Genre: And hint of wendy x bebe, Creek trash, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Hints of kyle x stan, Kenny helps but not really, M/M, Nothing but trash, Wendy is a good but loud friend, butters x kenny, sassy Tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherbreakfast/pseuds/Togetherbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alot of things scare tweek, but he's always had Craig with him , and vise versa when the other needed help. Tweek has always been greatful that his fake boyfriend was Craig and not anyone eles .Even so ,with middle school endding and high school approaching. Tweek is worried that everything he loves well change . including his relationship with Craig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

tweek’s point of view  

tweek woke up to the buzzing of his phone with the ring tone he picked out for craig’s theme. ”aauuhhh” he got up out of bed heading to the restroom, not even bothering to look at his phone. Already knowing that it just means that craig is downstairs waiting for him .

 Thinking back tweek remembers how awkward it was the first couple of times when craig first started waiting for tweek in the morning . He use to wait outside, but that soon stopped when tweek’s parents keep **saving**  him from the “freezing “cold .

 After so many times tweek ended up giving craig a spare key instead of letting him get tortured by his parents telling him how cheap starbuck’s coffee taste, or how cute they are together .

A knock interrupts tweek’s thoughts as he finishes tying his boots. “hey u ready ?” Craig asks as he walks inside tweek’s room. With a flat tone he looks at tweek and says “ is that all you're going to wear ?”

 Tweek gives craig a confused expression unsure at what has bothered the taller boy.  “don’t give me that look.”

craig goes past tweek and, into his closet and pulls out a sweater “here, and i don’t care if you say you won’t get cold; because looking at you makes me cold” he states as he shoves tweek’s head though the clothing ignoring the blondes twitching.

 This isn’t the first time craig has made him wear extra clothing because tweek looked to “cold”.  At first tweek argued that he didn’t need it, but gave up after the seventh time.

 it’s not that it bothered him, but every time the monotone boy made a fuss about him gave him a strange feeling. At first tweek worried that he might have caught something and die, but after nothing happened tweek began to get use to the strange feeling and decided that it was just a craig thing; since it never appeared around anyone else.

“ w-what about m-”  tweek gets cut off as craig put tweek’s warm comforting thermocouple in his hands. “liked i’d forget. now drink up, cuz we're going to miss the bus” they rush downstairs and out the door.

 Barely making it as usually , and sit in their spot in the back of the bus. Tweek leans back in his set ,and closes his eyes as he thinks of how he's glad that craig is his fake boyfriend, and not anyone else.

 even though he's monotone guy with few expressions. he learns and is caring “?” towards tweek. Like when he wakes tweek up every morning , because tweek’s sleepless nights make him late . Along with learning how to make tweeks coffee as he waits downstairs,and sitting on the window side of the bus because the seeing the moving traffic makes him think of car accidents.

He feels a tap on his shoulder”tweek, come on time to go”. tweek gets his bag ,and follows craig off the bus to then join hands.

 It’s crazy how use to you can get to holding another person’s hand. In the beginning tweek kept twitching in the other boy’s hand, but now it was familiar as his own hands.  The both of them have gotten so use to it that they forget to let go sometimes. There was even times the others hand comforted him.

 “ so i-i’ll see you at l-lunch ?” tweek asked already knowing the answer. After all the two always ate together , except for the times craig ditched. “sure”craig noded .

Waving off tweek from his class room next door. Although they only had  last period together ,all their classes were close to each other.this not only helpful because their math teachers gave the same homework, but made it easier to find each other.

Most people don’t know this but craig tucker has a horrible sense of direction. No one would think that craig had gotten lost seven different times when going to tweek’s house in the morning, even thouth tweek’s house is right around the block. These are the few times tweek can say he helps craig.

It took craig two and a half weeks to remember where his classes were at. Tweek is great-full that every year they either share or have classes near each other. First period is english, which isn’t bad because you can sit where you want , and it’s mostly self study.

“hey , tweety bird” . “ggahh! d-don’t sneak up o-on me like that !” kenny giggles as he sits down next to tweak. “you know it’s all out of love~” kenny says with a grin. ”i don’t n-need your l-love” tweek retorts .

 Kenny fakes looking wounded “ that hurts tweety bird, but i can see that craig's love is the only love you’ll accept. though i can only try.” before tweek can comment back. Wendy sits down and decides to join . “ please, kenny. as if you could ever get in between the golden couple .”

 Tweek can’t say that he was to surprised when all the girls in school started to calling them the “ golden couple”. Nor how wendy is the one that uses the term the most in front of him. Tweek doesn’t mind since wendy is a good friend.

She even helps him and craig with their math,and tweek secretly thinks she's the reason that all of their classes are always near each other. It wouldn’t be hard for her to do it, because wendies been school president every year. Now kenny and  tweek has always known each other , because he goes to his house to get his dad’s pick up. Tweek doesn't mind kenny’s sexual language, but just when it’s about him .

 

 “ok ,but you have to admit it that i’d have a good chance if they broke up” kenny’s a very good looking guy no doubt . That can also understand tweek on certain things ,but he’s too carefree and sexual. Not to mention he probably wouldn’t wake up early to make tweek coffee in the morning.

“they’ve been together since elementary , and all through middle school. probably all through high school too. So keep dreaming kenny”she says confidently ,and turns to tweek “ right ?”

 He knows this isn’t a question , but for him to confirm that she’s right .“ y-yeah. w-we have been tog-gether a long time now” thinking about high school make his stomach twist and turn . It makes him think of the new teachers, students,classes, and how thing might not stay how they are now .  

“ tweek ? ” he snaps out of this thoughts to notice his fingers tugging tightly on his hair, “ are you ok ? if you're not feeling good we can call craig “ .

Over the years everyone has come to the idea that whenever something happens to tweek ( panic attacks, seeing thing, ect) that the first person to contact is craig . Not his parents , or the nurses , but craig. Now this is one of the up sides to the fake boyfriends thing , and why again that he’s happy it’s criag.

Over and over again he’s helped tweek with his problems .  Tweek asked if this was troublesome , and that if it is “ you don’t have to go out of your way” .  Craig just shook his head and said it **never**  was bothersome , and that he liked that he could skip class with him when he needed him . oh man .  ~~craig was to good to him.~~

 “no, i’m fine . I just h-haven’t had enough coffee” . He knows that wendy won’t push the matter , but that doesn't stop the worried look she has.

 “ I think it’s hot when he pulls his hair “  kenny’s comment throws off the other two teens so much that none of them notice the bell has rang. “ you better not let craig hear that “ Wendy torts , but flinches a bit when she notices craig  “ let me hear what? ”  

Though year of experience and learning about each other ; tweek could see that through craig's monotone voice and face that he was curious . Kenny’s pretty keen to. Not a lot goes by him no matter how good at acting tweek is. This worries tweek , because he dosen’t if kenny knows their faking it . If he does, he’s never bothered with it, or he just might like laughing at the two’s switchuation  .

 “ oh nothing . just how hot tweek is , and that you should keep a tighter grip on him .”  Wendy punches him in the arm ,and drags him to their next class “ when will you learn”   “ow ! i was just trying to help .”   help ? how was any of that mess help ? and for what ? “come on you're going to be late ”  Craig drops tweek off at his class , and lunch time soon roll around .


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                Chapter 2

 

Hand and hand the two boys left to lunch as usual not paying anything much attention until they see their three other friends Clyde token and Jimmy. Jimmy  doesn't always come to the table he usually hangs out with Timmy and all the other kids. He’s kind of a social butterfly I guess you could say.

”look who finally showed up” Clyde said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes and corn. Token passes Clyde a napkin and turned to him with a disgusted face “Dude can you not talk with your mouth full for two seconds” Clyde goes on and ignores Token’s comment “So you guys almost ready? This is our last year as middle schoolers and after summer we’ll be in high school!”

Craig looks annoyed “You’ve been talking about this for weeks now. Can you at least not spit food at my face when you talk.” Token gives Clyde a “I told you so” look, and Clyde just show his food out for the others to see. token gives a disgusted look “Eww. Clyde. No.” Craig flips Clyde off, and Clyde starts ranting on about how it’s just food and things like “ If you guys love me you wouldn’t care...”

 High school, that word again .the word that makes Tweek’s stomach turn and twist.  surely that comes with every new obstacle that he does not know what's going to happen, but he can't help feeling worried that some thing is going to change. Craig notices Tweaks dismay and squeezes his hand a bit. He almost forgotten that they were holding hands and he squeezed it back to than turn to Craig and nod to let him know that he's **ok**.

“I know that Jimmy has a lot to do this summer “ Clyde says as he puts his arm around Jimmy ; well...getting food on him. Tweek is surprised how Jimmy can ignore how Clyde openly drops food on him. Thats one thing Tweek has always admired how easy going, and forgiving he is. “ I-i-t-ts n-n-nothing t-that big. J-just s-s-su-sum-mer camp for c-c-comedians.” Clyde whistles and Token gives an impressed look. “Wow. That's really cool Jimmy.” Jimmy shrugs. “N-nah. It’s n-no-not that big of a-a deal.” this also in presses Tweek. “I could n-never even think of going to summer c-camp” Jimmy smiles and turns to Tweek. “I t-t-th-ink i-if you really t-t-tryed  you c-could d-d-do it”  Craig opens his mouth but is cut off from a shriek from Tweek. “Gahhh!”

Kenny throws his arms around Tweek from behind. “That's if Tweety bird can last a day without his precious boyfriend~!” Kenny giggles and looks at Craig while continuing to hug Tweak from behind. Tweek use to Kenny’s random hugs by now after so many years, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. “I-i-i told you n-not to s-sc-are me like that. I could have d-died !” Kenny rolls his eyes “Your fine.”

“Don’t you usually sit with those assholes.” Tweek turn to look at Craig. He's pretty sure Kenny heard the streak of harshness in his non-existent tone, but all it does it make Kenny smile more. “Hey fellas!” the whole table turns to see Butters approaches the table smiling.  Tweek suddenly feels Kenny’s weight come off of him. Token smiles backs and greets butters “Hey Butters, haven’t seen you in a while” Clyde joins in sadly with his mouth STILL full of food. “Ya, where have you been dude.”

“Oh you know, just helping the guys with some stuff.” He must be referring to Stan and his gang. “You don’t have to help them Butters.” Tweek looks at Kenny. It’s strange when Kenny doesn’t say something in a joking matter.

“Oh, well. It’s not that big of a deal. I’m just trying to be a good friend is all.”  Tweek stares at Kenny. “I really don’t get why you would even want to hang out with those ass wipes.” Both Kenny and Tweek look at Craig. “ C-craig.” Kenny laughs “Ha-ha. Sometimes I wonder that to, but then again I like how crazy they are.” Clyde  grins “Even Cartman?”  “Hhmm...He’s a... “special“ case all on his own.” Can’t argue with that. There was that one incident when someone video taped him playing with his stuffed animals, and cried over it. Tweek knows that he not normal ,but glad he's no where as crazy as that fat ass.Butter laughs at what Kenny says; which has Kenny grinning ear to ear.

 Craig tugs on Tweek’s hand “We should go.“ Tweek nods. “See y-you guys later.” The two got up and walked to the lockers.  “Got e-everyt-thing ? pencils, n-notes book, textbook, ea-” craig closes his locker “yes , yes, and , ya.” tweek knows that he sound like a worrisome mother , but despite craig attitude  he nags him more.

The bell rings and the two head to their classes. on the way tweek sees stan and kyle .  tweek hears craig sigh beside him . kyle is the first of the two to speak. “hey tweek. ready for another boring  NOT pop quiz?” kyle and stan are always nice to tweek . he really does like them , but he’d get  heart attacks from their crazy “adventures”

“ oh m-man. I know we always get them , b-but i never s-st-udy for them”  stan smiles “ you’d think with how paranoid you are with things you’d be all over these kind of things” This gets tweek to smile , because he’s right. “ it’s r-really ironic huh”

craig tugs on my hand to remind me that classes are going to start soon . Tweek nods “ we better g-go to class n-now” Stan groans and craig rolls his eyes “quite your bitchin. Not like I enjoy going going to class with you” Stan glares at craig , and walks into their class muttering “your lucky tweek is your boyfriend” Craig just waves tweek bye as he goes to class with kyle. Tweek and kyle sigh as they head to class. “One more period after this .”

 If tweek ever does confirm that wendy made his classes , he’d thank her . It’s relieving to have last period with craig ; especially in science .It’s funny to see the him get excited whenever we talk about space.

 kyle smirked “ what gots you smiling ?”

 “ what ?  a-am I really ?” kyle puts his phone in front of tweek to show the smile he was talking about on the reflection . “ Oh, that smile. I just reminded myself t-that my parents bought s-some new coffee .” Lies. Though it’s not like kyle well ever tell. He’s smart ,but not keen like a certain blonde boy. “ You know that you won’t get taller if you keep drinking it “ Tweek turn to kyle with a straight forward look and said “Th-that’s a price I’m willing to pay” Both boys smile ,and continue to talk in class well somehow finishing their work .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that ch 2 was kinda short . I've had art projects shoved in me face all week , but I FINALLY got time to finish this. next chapter for sure is going to be in craig's pov . I still want you guy to be able to decide some things , SOOOOO. besides craig ,and tweek . what other ship in here should get some more spotlight , and help the main couple ? I always have a backup plan , so don't worry .


	3. Chapter 3

Craig leaned back in his chair staring at the ceiling, and “Just thirty minutes till next period” . I don’t even know what class this is for . (Almost) every class is pretty much a blur. Out of all his classes this is the worst one of them all. Not only because he couldn’t give two shits about this class, but also on the dumb luck that stan fuck tard marsh has to sit right next to him . He’ll never understand why tweek even tolerates those shit heads. All they do is cause trouble , and drag down whoever is near them .  Even though he hates and knows that marshes’ head well forever   be up his ass. Out of all the assholes in their group; none is worse than that fat lard of shit cartman. Just thinking about that fat piece of sh- “What's wrong with you?”  Stan gives a annoyed look. “Nothing shit tard...“ craig flips off stan. “ I’ll never understand how tweek can date a dick like you .” this shit head. “Not like YOU’LL even need to understand. As if i’d want your ass hat after me .”  stan’s eyebrows knit together “ why the hell did I have to sit next to you.”

“You think i like sitting next to your shit face every day?”  craig sinks more into his seat.  Stan sighs as if exhausted “ I get that you're having tweek withdraws, but shit man. you just saw him at lunch. not to mention you have next period with him.“ Annoyance flows throw craig but quickly leaves as he pulls his chullo hat down over his eyes to nap the rest of the class away , but only after turning to stan with a emotionless face and says “fuck you” with his classic flip of a finger. The only thing he can hope for now is for this shit head to fuck off or for next period to come already .

 

“Hey. hey ... SHIT HEAD I SAID HEY !” craig opens his eyes to marsh and the other student packing their bags to get to the next class. “come on , class is over.” Craig groans ,and lifts his head. “About time” stan leaves with kyle who was waiting by the door . “ craig hurry up.w-were going to be late ” craig packs his things “ you say that, but she always comes after the bell” tweek grabs craig hand as soon as he’s in the hallway. Craig sighs , and walk to class with tweek. “I know that, but what if she comes on time for once !” He really does worry over weird stuff , but that’s kinda his thing. He wouldn’t really be tweek if he didn’t worry about weird little things. At least  best part of the day is here. No more marsh, math, or boring classes. “ Did you finish your homework craig ?” craig smirks at him “ when don’t I do my work ?”  “ oh j-just about every class except this one”  tweek smirks right back at craig as they take their seat in the back of the class next to each other “ The same could be said for you . you only ever do english ” tweek looks at craig ,and  smiles . craig likes it when he smiles . when he does you forget about his tiredness and  notice how good looking tweek actually is . “ i-it’s the only fun class besides this one , and kyle help me alot . He’s really cool like that ,and although kenny is loud. He helps to (sometimes).”  craig felt his stomach sink inward . tweek notices craig’s faint change in expression “ are you ok ?”   craig knows he doesn’t show his emotions ,yet no one but tweek (and kenny.sadly) would be able to tell if he’s joking , being sincere ,or actually upset, but not even craig can tell what he’s feeling right now. “ yeah . i must be hungry ”  tweek stares at him. He doesn’t say anything but just  nods. “ well if you're so hungry . you can have something at my house after school. Then we’ll watch red racer”  Nothing is the whole world sounds better than that to craig.

 

The whole class begins to chatter and pack up as soon as the bell rings. “I like space and all t-to ,b-but how do you get all of this craig ?” tweek looks at craig and then at the homework that was given. Craig finishes packing up ; to then turn to tweek “ you may like it , but I LIVE for it .” tweek giggles and says” along with stripe, and red race” craig inwardly smiles. Though he  would never say it out loud to anyone ,but fake boyfriend or not. It’s nice having someone like tweek around. After getting over the shit yaoi girls drew (they still draw them to this day) ,and deciding to fake a relationship. They’ve grown use to each other. Not just that, but tweek has become something so natural in his life ,that when whenever tweek is absent or sick . craig can’t seem to work right without him there. It’s also kinda nice taking care of tweek . knowing that your needed , and the feeling of being special  compared to others for them .

Tweek tugs on craig’s sleeve . “  I feel like I forgot something .” they walk to their lockers to grab anything they need. “ It’s probably nothi--” craig gets interrupted by kenny’s yelling “ **TWEEK** ~!” he runs and jump/hugs him. “ **GAAHHH** !” craig feels his gut heat up . This guy is never anything but loud when his hoody isn’t on . craig pull kenny off of tweek “ your way to loud” craig swears that he’ll punch the guy if he ever makes tweek get a panic attack over his loud ass . luckily he hasn’t needed to , yet. “ Relax craig. I was just going to remind tweek that we have a little something today.” why does he have to phrase everything so weirdly ? “ you do ?” craig looks at tweek . “ I-I completely for-forgot about today. Does it have to be today , what about tomorrow kenny ?” kenny shakes his head “ no can do .” tweek twitches well messing with the bottom of his shirt. “ u-um . cr-craig ? you think you could um. Can we…” craig’s stomach turns , and his throat feels like there's something in it . he knows what he’s trying to say .“ we can just watch red racer tomorrow . we already did yesterday. It’s cool man .”  tweek nod in agreement, but his face shows that he wants to say something . kenny pulls tweek along. “ well sorry craig , but tweek can’t waste time making out with you today. He already does every other day” tweek’s mouth drops , and smacks kenny over the head. “ s-shut up kenny!  Were going to be late” left by himself  in the hallway . Craig leaves school to go home , alone.  It’s not like they have to hang out all the time . Even if everyone thinks they're going out. Not even wendy and stan spend that much time together. Well, when they **WERE** together . In the meantime , Craig needs to get home and take some medicine ,for his stomach .

After a couple of hours, Craig notices the vibrations coming from his phone, and looks to see that tweek sent him a message. It’s nothing but a simple “ see you in the morning, good night !”. They don’t need to send messages every night like they do. They know that they're going to see each other in the morning, but craig won’t complain about it. He knows that he doesn’t ever text token, or clyde good night…..Well it’s weird just thinking about it. Yet here he is replying to every text that tweek sends with an even simpler “G, night” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I lagged on this . I was having some trouble writing Craig , but after looking at some fics to inspire me . I got to working again. Not to mention that , I am done with summer school now. I'm working on the chapter now , and it'll be from a new perceptive ;). try and guess who it well be .


End file.
